Beyond Final Fantasy IX
by Tears Of Love
Summary: This story takes place a little over 15years after the game ends. The adventure continues with the daughter of Dagger and Zidane, Princess Ziane Till Alexandros.


Beyond Final Fantasy IX  
  
Ch.1: Princess Ziane  
  
Dagger Tribal: This is my first FanFic on Final Fantasy IX, and i-  
  
Eiko: yep, and it stinks!  
  
Dagger Tribal: SHUT UP, EIKO!! You're just mad 'cause you're not a main character!  
  
Amy: Hey! I think it stinks too!  
  
Dagger Tribal: You don't count! *suddenly looking confused* .hey! Were did you come from?!  
  
Amy: My mom dropped me off. She said I could stay here as long as I want!  
  
Dagger Tribal: .and doesn't that tell you anything?  
  
Amy: .  
  
Dagger Tribal: *rolls eyes, already annoyed* Anyways, as I was saying, in this story Dagger and Zidane are 34, married, and they have a 16 year old daughter named Princess Ziane Till Alexandros. Oh, and Eiko- *Amy and Eiko look up at Dagger Tribal with hopeful smiles* -is 24 years old and princess-  
  
Eiko & Amy: YAY! Princess!! *start jumping up and down, happily applauding*  
  
Dagger Tribal: SHUT UP! Stop interrupting me!! *Amy and Eiko stop jumping and stairs down at the ground* .Eiko is the princess of Linblum and an Aunt to Ziane-  
  
Amy: - and she's gonna travel with Ziane to sa-  
  
Dagger Tribal: SHUT UP!! She is not! She is a princess! So, shut up!  
  
Amy: *pouting* NO!!!  
  
Dagger Tribal: GOD! You're more annoying than Eiko, and she's 6! Your 9!  
  
Eiko: I'm not annoying!  
  
Amy: Me, neither!!  
  
Dagger Tribal: YOU BOTH ARE ANNOYING! VERY, VERY ANNOYING!! And, Amy, you better shut up; I have black mail! *Eiko looks at them curiously*  
  
Amy: You wouldn't *she pauses* would you?!  
  
Eiko: Tell me! Tell meee!!  
  
Dagger Tribal: Ok, ok *kneels down, and whispers something in Eiko's ear*  
  
Eiko: SHE DID WHAT!!! *Begins laughing hysterically, then once again looked curiously at Dagger tribal* How long have you known her?  
  
Dagger Tribal: Too long, way too long- her whole live. *Looks at Amy and begins laughing evilly* so, I have a ton of 'lovely' stories about her. *Amy quickly backs away, as Dagger Tribal glares at her evilly* Now that I've gotten that taken care of, here's the fic:  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
An elegant princess sat, on a small throne, beside her parents. Her parents: Queen Garnet Till Alexandros 17th, and King Zidane Alexandros. Her aqua eyes, that were slightly shaded by the mystical horn imbedded within her forehead as she leaned beyond the edge of her seat.  
  
Below was the infamous Tantalus performing, "I want to be Your Canary." Baku, standing center stage, began, "Ladies and gentleman! Tonight's performance takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. Tonight's story begins when Marcus and Cornelia decide to run away together." Baku glances in the princess' direction, as he takes a small bow, "And now, Princess Ziane, your Royal Majesty, and Highness." He turns to acknowledge the audience, ".noble Ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents, 'I want to be Your Canary'!"  
  
"Please," Garnet gently placed a hand upon the young princess' bare shoulder, "Ziane, sit back, and settle down." She quickly leaned back, as the play proceeded.  
  
Princess Cornelia (Lucella, Baku's niece) runs unto the stage, "Marcus?" she exclaims, as she runs to embrace a hooded figure. "Sweet Marcus, I fear I love thee more than I should!"  
  
He replies, holding her hand in his, "Princess.wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant as I?"  
  
"Prithee, call me 'princess' no more!" she looked up at her beloved, "Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire to dear to wish for!? After our nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet, never to laugh, never to cry?" She glances up at the sky, "I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."  
  
So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not!" They embrace, as he continues, "Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thou in a gown of pure love! Never again will I part from! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in the cage of thy bosom! Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!"  
  
As they pull apart, Cornelia speaks, "All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay, and I shall follow the throughout the world!"  
  
"No cloud shall hinder us!" as her speaks his final word he walks off stage  
  
"O, love is the greatest joy and the wildest woe. All I wish is to be by my sweet Marcus's side," as she speaks these words, Bunce (Lucella's older brother) is eavesdropping.  
  
Bunce says to himself, "Fie! It shall be a war again unless this marriage is stopped. Never will I let their plan come to fruition." Bunce speaks, as he walks towards the princess, "Good day to ye, highness."  
  
"Good day."  
  
"Wist thee of Marcus?"  
  
"Marcus!? What News dost thou bring?"  
  
"This!" he proclaims, as he punches her in the stomach.  
  
"Ugh!" She falls into his arms, as the scene changes.  
  
Marcus is now standing on the stage alone. It's dawn. "The time for our departure is long past. Were is Cornelia?"  
  
A 34 year old, Blank walks on stage, "Marcus, the ship soon embarks! Board ye the boat alone and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Bunce so said. Speak Marcus!"  
  
"She told me that she could not live without me," He turns to look at the sky, that is now lit up with several pictures of birds flying appear, as he continues, "So, the sun is our enemy too. The eastern sky grows bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?"  
  
"Hark, Marcus! They cannot wait any longer! The ship departs!" Blank warns, before running of the stage.  
  
"Could she have betrayed me? Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if only I believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I prey instead to the twin moons! I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish." Marcus throws off his robe and spins around facing Ziane, at her seat, to reveal a young thief's face, bearing a cricked grin, and sparkling brown eyes, "happy sweet 16 to my favorite princess!"  
  
Ziane grinned back at her best friend.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Dagger Tribal: Well, what 'cha think? Love it? Hate it?  
  
Amy: . *afraid to speak*  
  
Eiko: Amy said she hated it!  
  
Amy: I DID NOT!! *attacks Eiko with karate*  
  
Eiko: DID TOO!! *attepts too summon Fenrir, only too be stopped by Amy kicking her in the face*  
  
Dagger Tribal: *grins, amused by the fight* So, anyways I couldn't think of a name for Ziane's best friend-  
  
Amy: Soon to be boyfriend! *still fighting with Eiko*  
  
Dagger Tribal: *ignoring Amy* -so if someone can help me think of one, that would be great. Oh, and I have a web site called beyond final fantasy IX it's at www.geocities.com/princess_ziane/ Oh, and review, reviewers! 


End file.
